


all of a sudden i miss everyone

by lemon_demon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_demon/pseuds/lemon_demon
Summary: каркат говорит, что он глупец, но он давно не чувствовал себя таким умным.





	all of a sudden i miss everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all of a sudden i miss everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155194) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> я все ещё практикуюсь с переводами, прошу прощения за любые неточности

**aquarius rising**

Он ненавидит её вкус во рту, этой воды. Он может дышать ей, но она не его; на вкус лишь соль и кислота. У него от неё глаза болят и дёсна; она оставляет слой кристаллической корки на его жабрах. Сушит глаза. Царапает глотку. Он ест свою пищу, но это не имеет значения — ведь всё в любом случае будет солёным, кислотным, будет отдавать острым металлом на языке.

И он не понимает, почему. Его сердце выбивает насыщенный, бархатный фиолетовый. Здесь — его владения.

_Почему же ему больно?_

**pisces on the cusp of the second house**

Она — принцесса в бегах, и ей следует продолжать скрываться; она должна прятаться, хрупкая и нежная — весь мир может обрушиться на неё в одно мгновение, вздымаясь розовым облаком, поэтому ей нужно оставаться запертой на глубине, где давление ноет и холод жжётся.

И может, именно там она бы могла остаться навсегда, в защите от преследователей, но она не сделала этого. Она не хочет, не думает, не видит необходимости. Она погружается в воду и скользит, и плывёт, несётся сквозь рифы и мчится за рыбами, смеётся радостно, почему бы и нет? Зачем ей волноваться? Гордая в своей невинности и прекрасная на свободе, там, где ей место; и он думает:_ вот, значит, каково на вершине?_

_Урождённая_ императрица, чья кровь цвета фуксии всегда бежит по венам гуще, умнее, быстрее, чем его. Она ныряет в морскую траву, словно та принадлежит ей, и это действительно так. Здесь — _её_ владения. Она просто позволяет ему тут жить. 

И может, поэтому он чувствует себя неправильно в этих костях, в этой гладкой, скользкой коже. Может, всё это — не для него.

_Ему нужна принцесса, чтобы быть принцем. Инфант никогда не претендует на трон._

**third house mars conjunct moon in aries**

Он помогает ей прятаться единственным способом, который знает.

В первый раз она кричит:

— _Вытащи это отсюда_, — пронзительно и высоко, и каждая косточка в его плавниках дрожит, — _Вытащи, вытащи, вытащи, ты с ума сошёл? _

— _Конечно, нет_, — выплёвывает он и сжимает губы, хмурясь, — _я здесь, блять, самый логичный. Но ты права, она и дальше будет жить на ламинарии и магической пыльце фей, прям как ты. _

Он тащит свою дань в открытый океан — морского зверя с хромовой чешуей, сияющей в лучах солнца, истекающей великолепным, королевским фиолетовым, который густо тянется шёлковыми следами. Не важно, что она этого не ценит. Это ради её же блага.

_И он очернит океан кровью, лишь бы заставить её увидеть._

**gemini on the imum coeli **

Всё обретает смысл, стоит ему глотнуть воздуха на суше.

Он врывается в эпицентр шторма, вбирает в лёгкие дождь, молнию, гром — они заполняют его сладостно, с лёгкостью. Ветер приносит запах озона и влажной земли, и это лучшее, что он когда-либо ощущал, ведь это не соль, не кислота, не металл. Это — _его_.

Тина смещается у него под ногой, обретает форму под стать ему, скользит между перепонками. Ужасно. Отвратительно. _Невероятно_. Он впервые в жизни чувствует себя целым, словно у него есть объем, и масса, и тело. Земля движется, поддаваясь его весу, поддаваясь самой природе его существования, запоминает его в оставленных им следах. Она знает его. Она уступает ему. Она похожа на дом больше, чем океан.

Это его владения, решает он: небо и земля, ветер и тина, песок и дождь, и линия берега, встречающая _её_ на мелководье. Одна нога на суше, знающей его, одна нога в воде, заглатывающей его, и один глаз к облакам, которых хочется коснуться.

Остальные могут попытаться остановить его, если узнают, — если она узнает — но это не так важно. Пускай он и не наследник престола, пускай он всего лишь _инфант_, но кровь на его потрескавшихся губах стоит больше, чем все богатства в мире. Его — значит, его.

_Ей это все равно ни к чему. Разве он не заслуживает иметь что-то своё, хотя бы раз?_

**taurus/scorpio intercepted in the third/ninth houses**

— _Она никогда не съест их всех_, — говорит она, и в её голосе отражается нечто, что могло бы быть отчаянием, если бы она о нём знала, — _Зачем ты столько принёс? Это жестоко._

— _Я принёс только тех, что остались после игры. _

Он врёт. Она качает головой и захватывает полдюжины самых мелких в свои сети, уплывает на глубину, не говоря ни слова, и он зол. Урождённая императрица- _да уж, с чего вдруг королеве испытывать благодарность?_

Вода вздыблена скоплением трупов, сгустками разных цветов и форм, он едва различает их во мраке. Он размышляет, хватит ли ей хоть чего-то сполна.

Есть только один способ узнать.

_Он считает тела, как считает звёзды — снизу вверх, до тех пор, пока ничего не останется. _

**saturn on the descendant**

Он не понимает. Его сердце выбивает насыщенный, бархатный фиолетовый. Он — член королевской семьи, рождён для неё, _создан_ для неё, её правая рука, тот, кто готов очернить океан кровью, лишь бы защитить её. Он поставит весь мир на колени ради неё. _Он знает, ведь уже пытался._

Почему же ему больно?

Он кусает губу и всё, что он чувствует, это соль и кислота, острый металл на кончике языка.

_Потому что принцессе, которой принадлежит трон, не нужен инфант_.

**jupiter feral in tenth house sagittarius**

Так что он прекращает им быть.

_Принц Надежды_ — соскакивает с его зубов, словно песня. Остальные могут смеяться, если хотят, но он любит этот титул, принимает его за свой, вбирает до самых костей. Ему больше не нужна принцесса глубин — он теперь принц сам по себе, он создан для ветра и дождя, электрических дуг и выстрелов грома, отдающихся в его позвонках. Ему необходимо подняться, всплыть на поверхность. Она лишь утащит его на дно.

Облака, развеянные взмахами крыльев, вспениваются красными вспышками и мерцающим, пульсирующим дымом; эта планета принадлежит ему. Его планета, его титул, каждая вещь — его, без лишних усилий, и это прекрасно.

И нет ничего удивительного в том, что, став принцем, он уничтожает всё.

Его сомнения таят вместе с перьями, вместе с плотью и костями, выкипают вместе с кровью, когда он убивает небесного ангела. Ангел — первый из многих.

Каркат говорит, что он глупец, но он давно не чувствовал себя таким умным.

_Ведь он принц. И это значит, что он ещё не закончил карабкаться_.

**venus retrograde in libra**

— _Почему ты это делаешь_? — крик, пронзительный и высокий, отдается в его ушах вибрациями и тихим гулом; от него болят глаза. Он снова справился недостаточно хорошо для неё; она никогда не поймет, что это для её же блага, что он пытается защитить её от рыболовных сетей и слизи, и тины, которая намеревается просочиться сквозь трещинки в её идеальной невинности. Она не постоит за себя, а он единственный, кто ради неё поставит мир на колени, и эта работа становится его обязанностью. Всегда.

У него дюжина ответов: потому _что я лучше него; это ради твоего же блага; да потому что он отвратительный земной отброс, даже не может подобрать одинаковые ботинки; потому что ты не должна любить того, кто с ног до головы грязно-желтый. _

Но он лишь задаёт свой вопрос: _почему на его месте не мог быть я?_

Он получает ответ, когда всё кончается — когда он не может шевельнуться, не развалившись на части, когда оставляет на камне липкие узоры своей прекрасной, вельветовой кровью; когда дышать хочется так сильно, что уже не получается бороться, и он больше не чувствует, как жжётся пламя; когда его рука сжимается вокруг пустоты.

_Она в десяти футах от него и даже не говорит, что ей жаль._

**peregrine sun**

К этому всё и шло. Он всю жизнь — недостаточно хорош. Слишком инфант; слишком много фиолетового, а фуксии мало, слишком мало, чёрт возьми, яркого розового по венам. От воды ему было плохо, а _она_ лишь делала хуже все эти годы, таская его за воротник туда-сюда с такой ухмылкой, словно у каждого события есть своя причина, словно они будут в порядке. Он верил ей и он верил в неё — и вот почему он отдал ей всё, что имел.

_Он поставил бы мир на колени. Зачем ей становиться императрицей, когда Джек смог стать богом?_

К этому всё и шло. Его сомнения таят вместе с её кожей, вместе с её чешуей, выкипают с её кровью, расщепляются с её ребрами и лёгкими. Всё заканчивается одним обжигающим брызгом идеальной, прекрасной, нежной фуксии, тем самым цветом, ради которого ему пришлось всю чёртову жизнь стараться, лишь бы никогда его не увидеть, хоть он и знал, что это неизбежно.

Все эти годы, и он не подозревал, что будет тем, кто прольёт её кровь.

_Он предоставил ей каждый шанс._

**aquarius rising**

Они смеялись над ним: _Принц Надежды_. Это было пустым званием, банальностью, испытаниями, которые никогда не имели никакого смысла в мире, где он не был нужен, со своими когтями, перьями и кричащей злобой. Ему просто нравилось чувствовать, как хоть что-то, хоть кто-то наконец увидел, что он не водянистый инфант, не семейная ветвь, не вещь, которую можно отложить подальше удобства ради.

И это правда приятно, то, что раздувается во впадине его груди, где обычно скапливались настоящие чувства. Приятно осознавать, что здесь не его владения; что он был предназначен не только для соли и моря, что он должен был ступить туда, куда боялись ступить ангелы. Он был рождён для неба, для дождя и грома, и молнии, чтобы сидеть в тени крыльев больше, чем он сам надеялся стать.

Он снимает тиару с её лба, смазывает большим пальцем следы крови, протирает её рубашкой до тех пор, пока не видит своё сияющее отражение. Может быть, эти испытания были предназначены для него. Может быть, это был его урок. Он думает, что теперь понял суть.

_Принцы встают на престол, когда все короли и королевы мертвы_.


End file.
